The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel for a pneumatic tire. The vehicle wheel has a rigid one-piece rim, and the tire is a belted tire having pull-resistant cores in the beads. The rim of the wheel has rim flanges which essentially extend radially inwardly. Seats for the tire beads are provided on the inner surface of the rim next to the rim flanges. Also on the inner surface of the rim, toward the central plane of the rim body, are arranged recessed portions the base of which has a diameter which is greater than the average diameter of the seats. Circumferential supporting surfaces for the tire are present on the outer surface of the rim.
In the event of a defect or failure, i.e. when the air escapes or leaks out of the tire, one is faced with the common problem that no matter how carefully one continues to drive, damage or even destruction of the tire is caused. This is primarily due to the fact that when riding on a flat tire, the difference between the rolling or riding periphery of the rim and the periphery of the tire produces unusually great friction which can result in thermal destruction of the tire. Due to the difference between these two peripheries, the tire beads periodically become detached from the seats, but are then pushed back during the course of further rotation of the wheel; the tire begins to "flap".
With known vehicle wheels, an aid to the resolution of the described problems is the introduction into the hollow cavity of the tire of a coolant or lubricant. However, this measure in very involved, and in practice has also not produced the desired results.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle wheel of the aforementioned general type which has improved characteristics with regard to emergency operation.